The Others
by Transfat
Summary: Take a break from the Claymores for now. A oneshot look into one human and how the Yoma has taken everything away from him. First Fan Fic! Please review! Even something simple as "i liked/disliked it because         " is enough!


**The Others**

**Author's Notes Please Read First**

Ok so this is my first fanfic, I have no experience in writing, I am on vacation with nothing else to do so I thought I would think up of some creative stories for my favorite animes/mangas. I think the Claymore Universe has tons of room for fanfiction, not just about the main characters (even though I am a huge fan of ClarexRaki) etc, but about the **others**.

Whenever I read stories, I think, what about the people who aren't the main characters? When a Claymore kills a Yoma who was impersonating the father of a little kid. What happens to the kid? Maybe he swears revenge on all, Yoma and grows strong in his own right. Maybe he seeks out that Claymore, or meets up with other Claymores and has various adventures with them. So many possibilities.

If Raki never met Clare chances are he would've led a normal life, far different than the one he has know. It is these "chance" occurences that can transform a mundane and boring character into a fascinating one.

Thats what I wanted to do with this oneshot fan fic. A little glimpse into what I thought might have happened away from the main battle, away from the ClarexRaki, away from everything, just focusing on one family, one city, and it's own little story.

Without further ado, Enjoy.

"No! Stop! What are you doing!" She cried as he roughly pushed her aside and reached for his broadsword.

The weapon was old, passed down generation by generation for the sole purpose of protecting the city. His city.

Now it spent most of its time being displayed next to the fireplace, as a reminder of the past, when Yoma ran wild throughout the local land. And now it appeared that the Yoma were becoming more active than ever…

His hand tensed as it made contact with the sword, and his mind crept back to a conversation he had with his now deceased father, a long time ago…

_"Son."_

_"Yes Father?"_

_"You are almost of age, do you know what that means?"_

_"Yes Father, it means that it is time for me to replace you."_

_"Replace me as what?"_

_"Replace you as the protector of this town."_

_"Protecting this town from what?"_

_"Yoma."_

His mind coming back to the present time, he proceeded to swiftly turn around in a blur and plant a powerful kick straight into his wife's stomach. She cried out in pain as she fell back, her head hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

_"Son."_

_"Yes Father?"_

_"Do you know why Yoma are so dangerous?"_

_"They are fast, Father, much faster than anyone who has won the local races in the city."_

_"Go on son."_

_"They are strong Father, stronger than any of our guardsmen."_

_"What else?"_

_"They are highly durable, merely severing a few limbs will not be nearly enough to stop them."_

_"All of these things that you have said, is true, I see you have been paying attention to your lessons… but what do you think really makes them so dangerous?"_

_He thought for a while..._

She backed away from him as fast as she could, her eyes wide in fear and disorientation. Her gaze fell upon the door, she quickly got up and opened the door and shut it as fast as she could, leaning on it as hard as she could. Meanwhile, the towns' inhabitants were beginning to gather.

"You have to help me!" She cried. "Jin is trying to kill everyone!"

_"Father?"_

_"Yes, my son."_

_"I have thought for a while, and I have come to a conclusion."_

_"And what is it? My son."_

_"I believe that the ability for a Yoma to take the appearance of regular humans is what makes them the most dangerous. Not only will you never suspect them, they can be anyone, even those closest to your heart…"_

_"You're exactly right."_

The door exploded into a frenzy of splinters as he kicked it open. She yelped as she fell onto the ground. He approached her, the sword ominously pointed at her head. As time seemed to slow down to a crawl, his steps resounded with a sound of thunder.

Boom.

_"Father?"_

_"Yes, my son?"_

_"Can we talk about…mother?"_

Boom.

_"Son, your mother was the most caring and gentle woman that I had ever known."_

_He looked at his son with sad eyes._

_"Father? How did it feel when you found out she was a Yoma in disguise?"_

Boom.

_"Son…"_

_"Father! You're crying!"_

_"There are no words that can even begin to describe the feeling as your soul is ripped out from your heart and taken from you…"_

_"Oh father…"_

Boom. He stopped. His tall figure towered over her hunched over body.

_"Son, you know that I haven't been in the best of health, the doctors are trying to be optimistic, but I know that I don't have much time left."_

_"DON'T SAY THAT FATHER! Ever since mother…left…it's just been you and me, I don't know what I would do without you."_

_"Son, just listen. You see that broadsword next to the fireplace?"_

_He nodded._

_"After your mother died, I could only trust two things in this whole world. That blade, and you, my son. When it comes time for you to take up my mantle, you will have no one left, except that sword. The sword will never betray you, turn against you…or break your heart…"_

_"Father…"_

_"Ah, that's enough tears for one day. Why don't you go place with Elyssa? She's come by four times looking for you. I think she likes you!"_

_He blushed. "Father I should be taking care of you instead of worrying about Elyssa."_

_"Son, if there's one thing I have learned to see over the years it's when a young man is hopelessly in love. Go get her."_

He raised his broadsword high above his head.

_His father's last words echoed… "The sword will never betray you, turn against you…or break your heart."_

"…I'm so sorry Elyssa, damn it I'm so sorry, if only I was there to protect you." He whispered at the woman who was looking up at him. Her eyes widened.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Father Amade ran to the gathered crowd. It was deathly quiet. There was Jin, hunched over a woman, cradling her in his arms.

"Jin what have you-"

Father Amade gasped as he realized who he was holding.

"Oh no, _oh no!_, not Elyssa?"

Purple blood seeped through her clothes, her head several feet away.

Father Amade put a hand on Jin's shoulder in console. "You've done what is necessary today Jin, take a rest from this ordeal. We can…take care of the cleanup from here."

Jin looked up at the young priest, whos zealous faith propeled him to the rank of head of church in the city. Father Amade gasped. Jin's eyes were brown ever since he was a child, but now they were replaced with a pure black. Those eyes slowly looked over past Amade to his two children, a son and a daughter. Their eyes brimming with…innocence?

"No Father…I'm not done yet."

"What?"

_He raced out the door, eager to see Elyssa, he wondered what dress she decided to wear today. It didn't matter, she looked beautiful in all of them. His father called out to him._

_"Son?"_

_"Yes father!"_

_"Come here my son"_

_He went back to his father and shuddered when he looked into his eyes. They were pure black, no, there was a hint of morning grey. The color of his father's eyes ever since he was a child._

_"My soul was taken from me the moment I killed that yoma who was impersonating my wife. I have hoped, and prayed, and will continue to pray with everything that I have left that your soul will not be taken from you, my son."_

His eyes flickered with life for a split second, then returned to black.

_Father…your soul was ripped apart after you were forced to kill that Yoma who was impersonating your beloved…my mother. But I believe you still had some of it left, because if you had no soul left. __**How could you have loved me the way you did?**__ I will always remember that love that you gave to your only son. I am glad that your soul was with you when you passed away Father._

He looked at his son, and his daughter, and once again tightened his grip on his broadsword.

_Today, the soul of Jin Kenzalith Ansecor, direct descendant of the Ansecor family, sworn to protect this city from all that would deem it harm, was completely lost._

_FIN_

**Author's Notes**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

I am currently working on a Fallout 3 Fic, so if you've played Fallout 3 or playing the game click on my profile to check it out!


End file.
